chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Catalina Brook
Catalina Renata Brook is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the fourth daughter and child of Cierra and Timothy Brook, making her the younger sister of Ava, Gabrielle and Louisa Brook. She will have a younger twin sister, Nieve Brook. She will possess the abilities of Flash Teleportation, Preservation and Season Manipulation. Appearance Like her twin sister Nieve, Catalina will have dark brown eyes, and her hair will be medium brown originally but will darken to become black. However, her own hair will be both thinner in texture and perfectly straight. Abilities Catalina's first ability will be Flash Teleportation. This ability will cause her to teleport away whenever a serious physical threat is directed towards her. She will vanish in a flash of bright white light. At first, she will be unable to control where she teleports to and will always travel to wherever she feels safest, but eventually she will learn to manipulate this and choose specific locations, though she will find doing so difficult. She will never be able to prevent herself from escaping danger. Also, the ability will only be triggered by serious physical threats, not milder ones or emotional or mental ones. Her second ability will be Preservation. This ability could be used to preserve and maintain anything in its current state, but it won't be able to reverse damage which has already been done. It could prevent metal from corroding or rusting, prevent stone from being eroded, and prevent buildings from deteriorating. It could also prevent injuries from becoming worse than they currently are, stopping infection and severe blood loss. If used early enough, the ability could even protect a person from all harm, but this couldn't be done often or used on a lot of people simultaneously. Her third ability will be Season Manipulation. Using this ability, Catalina will be able to induce the effects of different seasons. She will be capable of affecting temperature, light levels and weather, e.g. creating coldness, darkness and snow by inducing winter, or sunlight by inducing summer. She could also affect the growth and behaviour of animals and plants, e.g. causing deciduous plants to shed their leaves by inducing autumn, or causing rapid spring growth. Family & Relationships *Mother - Cierra Brook *Father - Timothy Brook *Older sisters - Ava, Gabrielle and Louisa Brook *Younger twin sister - Nieve Brook History & Future Etymology Catalina is a Spanish name which means "pure", derived from Catherine. Her middle name, Renata, is a Latin name which means "born again". This could be a reference to how her parents got back together and repaired their marriage about a year before the twins were born. It could also refer to how her mother had died in a previous timeline and how Catalina therefore didn't originally exist. Her surname, Brook, is English and means "brook, stream", usually a reference to a family which had lived near water. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters